The Woods
by Devin Cullen
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story plz review tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Chapter 1

The Meeting

Mike Washburn a very young boy of only sixteen, was riding his bike with his best friend Ariel, it was ten o clock at night. Both of there parents were expecting them home, but they decided to go to the park instead.

"Mike are you sure this is a good idea", Ariel said with a panicked look on her face.

"What? Are you afraid of the boogeyman?"

"No, I'm just worried that my mom's going to kill me if I don't get home on time."

"Don't worry; I just want to check something out."

Ariel shuttered

The park was pitch black when they showed up. No one comes to the park anymore, ever since those children disappeared into the woods. There is a story that Elmira Wilson a twelve year old little girl went into the wood to get her ball that Thomas Wilson her brother threw. Her brother waited but Elmira never came out, her mother Mary Wilson and her Father Charles Wilson called the police for a missing child alert. There was a search party but they never found anything there was nothing in the woods except her little pink ball.

Mike wanted to check the park out, he though he could tell everyone he knew that he found that little girl so that they know that none of it was real.

Mike stopped his bike, set it down lightly and started walking slowly towards the woods. Where Elmira Wilson disappeared.

"Mike don't go back there", Ariel whispered loudly.

"Shhh… I'll be right back."

Mike disappeared into the woods.

Ariel stood panicking watching and waiting for Mike to come back out.

Mike was very far back in to the woods, till he stepped on something hard. He bent down and picked it up. It was a bone. Mike guessed it was a deer bone, so he set it back down on the ground. He walked further, a tree branch hit him in the face and he fell down. He hit his head on something. He rubbed the back of his head and looked to see what it was. His eyes widened it was a skull not a deer skull a human skull, it was very small, like a child's skull.

There was a deep roar in the deep dark forest, a huge figure popped out from the darkness. Mike couldn't move a muscle.

The creature was the size of an elephant, its fur a deep shade of grayish brown, its teeth hung out of its mouth; its lips were curled over its gums. It's eyes a blazing red, all four of it's legs long and bony, it's claws long an jagged, drool was dripping from it's mouth, it's tail daggered at the end ready to kill.

Mike still didn't move.

This was the creature that killed Elmira Wilson, and it was about to kill Mike.

"Perfect my next meal", the beast growled.

Mike shuttered.

Something moved in the distance that caught the creature's attention. Mike took the chance and ran back to where Ariel was waiting for him. Mike could hear the creature running after him. He could see Ariel he knew he had to warn her.

"Ariel run get on your bike and run!!"

She saw that shocked look on his face so she did what he said.

Mike reached his bike and pedaled as fast as he could. He caught up to Ariel and told her what happened.

"We have to call the police and tell them what you saw"

"There not going to believe me"

"We should at least try"

"I'll call in the morning"

They were in front of Mike's house.

"Mike …. Never mind I have to go I'll talk to you tomorrow"

He waved good bye.

Mike had to deal with a huge creature that almost killed him now he has to deal with his parents.

Mpov

My mom and dad were really mad at me when I walked in the house, I tried to sneak up the stairs to my room but Elvis my German Sheppard gave me away. My mom walked over with her hands on her hips she look really mad.

"Michael Avery Washburn, where have you been it almost eleven o clock", she growled out.

"I was with Ariel we were umm…watching a movie you know The Mist, you know that scary movie, the Stephan King novel…"

"I know what movie it is but I told you to be home at ten, you're an hour late"

"The movie was long, I should of called I'm sorry mom"

"I know you're sorry but that's not going to cut it this time your grounded mister, for two weeks."

"But."

"No buts mister, march your butt up to your room…NOW!"

I ran up the stairs as fast as I possibly could, I almost tripped in the process. I slammed my door, turned my radio up as loud as I could go. I had to listen to something my style… a band my mom hates… she thinks they scream too much… this band was Escape the Fate. I garbed my sketch pad and started to draw. I had to get the proportions right for the creature; I had to have something to show the police what I saw. My mom started to bang on my door, but I locked it so I wouldn't be bothered with her stupid whining 'turn your music down… that's not even real music' blah blah.' Tonight was really weird, I don't even know if it really happened. Just in case I am going to report it tomorrow. Hopefully Ariel will be with me.


	2. Chapter 2 Wrong place wrong time

Chapter 2

Wrong place wrong time

When I woke up I had a burse the size of a chicken egg. My head was pounding it hurt like a mother. I took a shower to get that greasy funky stuff out of my hair and off of my body; I stank so bad, that Elvis ran from me. I felt much better, and cleaner. My mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen table drinking there morning cup of coffee. I made myself a bowl of cereal and a piece of toast. I sat down next to my dad and dug in. No one even looked at me or talked to me, they were that pissed off.

I told them goodbye and rode my bike to Jefferson High School home of the Jefferson Jackals, we always won games from football to softball, never lost.

Ariel was waiting out by the bike racks for me.

"Hey," I said

"Hey, did you call yet?" she asked

"No not yet I haven't had the time…anyway I can't I am grounded for two weeks."

"That means you didn't lie good enough," she said with a smile.

"What did you say?"

"I told my mom we were looking for Elvis and we had to go to the police station and ask if anyone had seen him. Then we found him near the park."

"You got to be kidding"

"Nope, got off scot-free. No grounding no nothing in your face," she said sticking her tongue out.

I rolled my eyes and locked my bike up.

"Did you do the homework for Mr. Greener?"

"Crap, I forgot"

"Oh No your in trouble that was a one hundred and fifty points your going to fail"

"What am I going to do?"

"Well we have till 5th hour so don't worry you can get it done I know it," she smiled.

I nodded "We better get going class is going to start any minute"

We walked in together talking about last night. I kept trying to explain what that creature looked like but I kept adding things. Ariel told me not to worry about it, and reminded me for the hundredth time to talk to the police after school.

The day went by fast one second I'm in my geometry class next thing I know I'm walking to lunch. Ariel and I sit at the table farthest to the back with all the Goth, Punk, and Scene kids, there's a few we hang out with.

There's Andy, he's the sweetest kid you will ever know don't let the razor blade necklace , the girl pants, the black hair, the chains ,and the hobo gloves fool you. He's gets all A's, he is very intelligent. His parents are very proud of him for the grades he gets, just not to happy on how he dresses.

Gerard is really quiet he'll only talk to you if you're the same way. He isn't that smart he makes these kids that he knows do his homework so he doesn't get in trouble, but theses kids suck at the work to. At least he tries.

Amy is Ariel's sister. Amy is going out with Andy as they say 'there in love' .Gags. Amy is nothing like Ariel, Amy is as dumb as a doornail worse those airhead cheerleaders. Double Gags.

Ariel well she's Ariel she's been my best friend since we were babies. I love Ariel in a good way not a bad way, in a sisterly way. She looks nothing like her sister. Amy has light chocolate brown hair, and deep blue eyes. Ariel has really dark brown almost black hair and bright green eyes. She's my sister.

"I love you Baby," Andy said to Amy.

She kisses him "I love you too."

"Would you guys cut it out there's people trying to eat here," Ariel said.\

Amy stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Ariel rolled her eyes.

"yeah you guys can stop I'm bored and I don't want to her your goo gah gah talk," Gerard said.

"You guys I have to tell you something," I said.

They all stared at me; Ariel had this look that says 'Don't tell them please'.

"You know the park where that little girl disappeared?"

"Yeah," they all said.

"Well I and Ariel went there; I went back into the woods I found a skull…"

"Are you kidding?"Andy said.

I looked at him with a very angry look.

"All those stories that those kid that disappeared. Those are just ghost stories, I can't believe you…," Andy got up and walked away Amy stayed "Amy lets go."

She looked at Andy then back at me and mouthed "I'm sorry"

I nodded and she walked away.

"He's being a jerk don't worry he'll get over it."

I put my head in my hands, my hair fell into my face.

Andy went to the park , pulling Amy with him.

"Andy let go I don't want to go to the park," Amy said.

"I want to show you that Mike was lying to you."

He was pulling her right next to the slide. Amy let go of Andy's hand.

"Come on… Why won't you come with me."

"You're being stupid," she went over and sat down on the end of the slide. "I don't care if Mike's lying; you can do what you want I don't care… But I do love you"

Andy Sighed "I Love you too, I'll be right back," He walked over and kissed her.

He looked back as he was walking in the woods and smiled and blew a kiss to Amy.

Amy sat on the end of the slide for about an hour until she heard a scream. She knew right away that it was Andy.

"ANDY!" she screamed.

As she screamed Andy's name she heard a roar that sounded demonic. She stared into the woods with wide eyes, as the creature that Mike saw the night before , swaggered out of the woods with drool dripping from it's mouth with blood mixed in and it eyes as red as blood.

Amy didn't move she stayed as still as she could. The creature walked slowly towards Amy .

The creature growled, a low growl in it's chest.

Amy turned and ran as fast as she possible could. She kept turning around to see if the creature was still following her…It wasn't , the creature turned around and headed back into the woods to finish it meal.


End file.
